Kiss me one last time
by hmfkfgg
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have broken up. Sasuke hasn't moved on unlike Sakura who goes with his brother. But will one song change everything between. Like hell it wouldn't. SasuSaku oneshot.New chapter coming soon!


**Title: Kiss me one last time**

**Author: Sasu1sSold2Emika**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,if I did Sasuke would be my bitch XP**

**Summary: "Sasuke,No-"Sakura was about to say until Sasuke interrupted her."."I love you, you're my first love and I'm ok now...,"He said shutting his eyes," Kiss me one last time" (Songfics story!)**

****

"Um, I'll be playing "Can't stand it" by Never Shout Never"Naruto said while in his music class.

Today, you were supposed to play your absolute FAVORITE song by one of your favorite singers or bands. Naruto Uzumaki was on next, wearing skinny ripped jeans and his peace sign yellow shirt with a bandana around his neck. He, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru have been waiting for this moment because they get to show their girls (Well...not yet), how good they are!

Hinata Huyga looked at Naruto with passion in her eyes while others were "Oh god, Uzumaki's going to sing, cover your ears people!!"

Hinata kept blushing a hundred shades of red when Naruto pulled out his acoustic guitar; it had ALL kinds of stickers on it.

"I hope you all love this song! Because I hope Hinata will" Naruto said into the mic grinning at Hinata with a VERY angry Neji glaring at him.

"Omg, he totally digs you now," Ino said shaking her head," He's too dumb of an idiot to know that you LIKE him BACK"

Naruto started playing his guitar and sing the song in the mic:

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know…

That everything you do,

Is super fucking cute

And I can't stand it

I've been searching for

A girl that's just like you

Cause I know

That your heart is true

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know…

That everything you do,

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

Let's forget,

And run away

To sail the ocean blue

Then you'll know,

That my heart is true

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know…

That everything you do,

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

You, you got me where you want me

Cause I'll do anything to please you

Just to make it through…

Another year

You, I saw you across the room

And I knew that this is gonna

Blossom into something beautiful.

You're beautiful.

Naruto stopped playing the guitar and say," I know you all know this one!" then everyone started snapping.

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know…

That everything you do,

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

Then Naruto started playing his acoustic again and smiled at Hinata.

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about,

The more I want to let you know…

That everything you do,

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

No I can't stand it

No I can't stand it

After he was done, Naruto got up and bowed at the crowd.

"SO WHAT GRADE DID I GET!!!?" He shouted at Kurenai-sensei who held her ears.

"Naruto, inside voices," The teacher said holding her ears," And you got an A-"

"I got an A-?!"Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes, because it said the f-word" Kurenai-sensei said handing him the grade report.

"Aw" Naruto said then sat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, did you like the song I sang for you?!" He said grinning happily, eager to hear her answer.

"I loved it Naruto," Hinata said blushing like a tomato," But why was it for me?"

"Oh, because I,"Naruto said trying to figure out how to say this and getting nervous for the first time," Because I-"

"HE LIKES YOU!" Sakura said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe the dope got nervous for once," Sasuke said while Shikamaru nodded his head," He must REALLY like Hinata"

"You son of a bitch!" Neji shouted at Naruto then attacked the blond boy. Neji shouted then attacked

"NOO! Neji stop!" Naruto shouted until his face connected with Neji's knuckles.

"Neji, why are you ALWAYS hitting Naruto..."Hinata said shaking her head.

"Protective jackass" Tenten said but lied, come on! She absolutely loved that white-eyed boy.

"Come on guys," Kuranai said but gave up," Next is Neji Huyga..."

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE NEXT!" Naruto shouted through spits of blood.

"Huh," Neji said then realized he was next and smirked," Why am I always second of this idiot"

"SCREW YOU!" Naruto said spitting more blood.

"Sorry, I'm screwing Tenten" Neji said, though it was untrue.

"WHAT!" Tenten said outraged but blushed like Hinata.

Neji got on the small stage emotionless as ever and told the guys to help him out. Naruto was on drums, Shikamaru bass, Sasuke guitar, and Neji for vocals.

"Thanks guys and Naruto" Neji said smirking while Naruto puffed out angrily.

"I will be singing 'I Caught on fire' by the Used" Neji said smiling at Tenten and looking into her hazel eyes.

Neji:

Seemed to stop my breath

My head on your chest

Waiting to cave in

From the bottom of my...

Hear your voice again

Could we dim the sun?

And wonder where we've been

Maybe you and me

So kiss me like you did

My heart stopped beating

Such a softer sin...

"Oh crap" Tenten muttered while watching Neji play.

"What," Sakura asked," Don't you want him to play?"

"It's not that," Tenten said then blushed," At the end, he's going to confess maybe"

"Oh my god!" Sakura said and squealed for a second.

(I'm melting, I'm melting)

In your eyes

I lost my place

Could stay a while

And I'm melting

In your eyes

Like my first time

That I caught fire

Just stay with me

Lay with me

Now

Never caught my breath

Every second I'm without you I'm a mess

Ever know each other

Trust these words are stones

Why cuts aren't healing

(Why cuts aren't healing)

Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)

In your eyes

I lost my place

Could stay a while

And I'm melting

In your eyes

Like my first time

That I caught fire

Just stay with me

Lay with me

(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall

And of course I'll ask for help

Just stay with me now

We could take our heads off

Stay in bed and just make love that's all

(Stay in bed, just make love that's all)

Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)

In your eyes

I lost my place

Could stay a while

And I'm melting

TenTen looked at him while Neji looked around and smirking at people until he saw Tenten. The lyrics were his absolute song, he always did melt  
into her eyes.

In your eyes

Like my first time

That I caught fire

Just stay with me

Lay with me

In your eyes

I lost my place

Could stay a while

And I'm melting

In your eyes

Like my first time

That I caught fire

Just stay with me lay with me

(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes

Let's sleep till the sun burns out

I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)

In your eyes

Let's sleep till the sun burns out

I'm melting in your eyes

Neji stopped singing and a few girls squealed as loud as stereos.

"Thanks, so what grade I get?" Neji asked glaring at the teacher thinking 'She better give me an A'.

"You got an A Neji, good job" Kurenai said handing him the grade report.

"What the hell," Naruto shouted," He gets an A but I get an A-!"

"It said the f-word!" Kurenai shouted back then Naruto stubbornly sat down in his seat.

Neji stood in front of Tenten and look at her face he just wished he could cup his hands in.

"How did you like the song Tenten?" Neji said feeling his ears getting hot.

"It was good...,"She muttered then grinned," It was great Neji-kun!"

Tenten jumped to Neji putting her arms around his neck. Neji smiled, just for her and held her waist.

"Cool" Neji said cheerfully.

"I love you Neji Huyga!" TenTen said into his neck.

Neji chuckled then said,"Well he loves you too"

"Next is Shikamaru," Kurenai said going back from angry to happy clone,"Lets see what you can do!"

"I can do anything, I'm talented not a freaking geek..."Shikamaru said glaring at the teacher.

"Ok guys, I'm going to need your help," Shikamaru said," Ok, I'm going to be singing 'Here in your arms" by Hellogoodbye..."

"What the hell is he doing singing anyways?" Ino thought but getting jumpy about Shikamaru going to sing.

"I'm going to need Yamanaka up here..."Shikamaru said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Ino didn't understand what was going on but she got really excited.

"Ya!" She said and went up to Shikamaru.

"Just...look into my eyes and stuff" Shikamaru murmured while going really now.

"Um ok!" Ino said titling her head to the side but smiled.

Shikamaru started tapping his foot to the beat then started to sing:

I like,

Where we are,

When we drive,

In your car.

I like,

Where we are;

Here.

Shikamaru looked into Ino eyes then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you remember when I drove you home when Kiba just dropped you in the streets after you guys broke up?" He whispered smiling.

Ino nodded getting a little jumpy again.

Cause our lips,

Can touch,

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Our lips,

Can touch;

Here.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's arms gently and pulled her into his lap while he sat down on the chair.

I like,

Where you sleep,

When you sleep,

Next to me.

I like,

Where you sleep;

Here.

Our lips,

Can touch,

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Cause our lips,

Can touch;

Here

Ino rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his voice and hearing his pulse on his neck. Was this he way to confessing her? Well if it was, she loved it!

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Our lips,

Can touch...

Our lips,

Can touch;

Here.

Shikamaru rested his head on her chest, feeling her heart beat for a minute then whispered the repeating lyrics from before to her ear.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.

Now there's no place else I could be but here in you're...

Shikamaru sang close to Ino's cheek, putting her down next to him and rested on her forehead.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite... missed you quite."

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms

Than here in your arms

When Shikamaru was done singing, Ino just went for it and kissed him in front of EVERYBODY.

"WHOO!!" Tenten and Naruto shouted.

"Ino, you troublesome women" Shikamaru said smirking then chuckled.

"Ok ok ok, now get the hell off the stage," Kurenai said shooing the newly couple," Next is Sasuke"

"Oh fuck..."Sakura thought while starting to get up and out the room.

Sense she and Sasuke broke up, she went out with his brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke and she couldn't even talk anymore, Sakura was alright but she...she couldn't deny the fact that she was still in love with Sasuke. Sasuke felt like complete shit after they broke up. He wouldn't even speak sometimes if it didn't involve Naruto, he would only come to school on a couple days of the week, and he be stuck in his room just blaring music and lay down on his bed all day and night.

"Wait! Sakura," Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's arm but stopped to realize what he did," Just...stay here and just watch me ok."

"Why the hell would I stay here?" Sakura said coldly trying not to burst into tears.

"Because I said so," Sasuke demanded icily but went into desperate mode when Sakura started walking again," I'm sorry, just PLEASE stay, please!"

Sakura hesitated but breathed and sat down in her spot.

"Fine Sasuke, but this better be good" She said trying not to meet the boy's onyx eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke said but was grateful that it worked.

Sasuke and the other boys got on stage with Gaara with them for help.

"Um...thanks Gaara for helping me" Sasuke said for only Gaara to hear.

"Whatever" Gaara said plugging in his guitar.

"I'll be singing (Or screaming) 'Its dangerous business walking to your front door' by underOATH" Sasuke said then grabbed the mic.

Sasuke:

I've been up at this all night long

I've been drowning in my sleep

I've prayed for your safe place

And its time for us to leave

Time is running, it's running on empty and the gas is running out

I've decided that tonight is the night

That I let love aside

Full speed ahead this seems to be the place

I've seen this once before

Planned perfection sought in my dreams

Hoping this would take you home

Sakura put her hands to her ears but stopped when she heard her brother sing.

Gaara:

My knuckles have turned to white

There's no turning back tonight

Kiss me one last time

Sasuke:

Around this turn where the cross will cast your shadow

The people will all gather

To remember such a day

Where the flames grew as high as trees

And the world stopped

It stopped for you and me

Gaara:

My knuckles have turned to white

There's no turning back tonight

Kiss me one last time

Sasuke:

(Shut your eyes)

My knuckles have turned to white

There's no turning back tonight

(So hold on tight)

Kiss me one last time

(Shut you're...)

Sasuke:

I will now bring new meaning to the word alone

Endless nights of dreaming of life

And the days we should have spent here

Sakura understood, but she couldn't believe it.

"He's letting me go" Sakura thought and was in tears now, but not in joy.

Everyone:

Drowning in my sleep I'm drowning in my sleep

Drowning in my sleep I'm drowning in my sleep

(x6)

Sasuke:

Glass shatters and comes to a halt

I thought we'd be there by now

I thought it would be so much quicker than this

Pain has never been so brilliant

I made sure you were buckled in

Now you can walk hand in hand

Hand in hand with Him

"No...I'll make it better, I still miss you, I still..."Sakura said as he cries got louder but no one still couldn't hear.

Sasuke came up to her and looked her in the eyes now.

"Smile for me now, crying irritates me you know that" Sasuke said smirking.

Gaara:

My knuckles have turned to white

There's no turning back tonight

Kiss me one last time

Sasuke:

(Shut your eyes)

He was getting closer, one last kiss today and he'll be gone.

Gaara:

My knuckles have turned to white

There's no turning back tonight

(So hold on tight)

Kiss me one last time

Sasuke brushed his lips against Sakura's then whispered the last lyrics:

Shut you're...

"Sasuke, No-"Sakura was about to say until Sasuke interrupted her.

"I love you, you're my first love and I'm ok now...,"He said shutting his eyes," Just kiss me one last time"

**SasuSakuSakuSasuSasuSaku**

**Author: IT'S NOT OVER YET!!! There's another and last chapter!! Review and favorite or alert please!!**


End file.
